Dés Truqués
by Tyessa
Summary: Un étrange mal sévit dans toute la France en particulier chez les fan de JDR
1. Chapter 1

_**Salut tout le monde voici une nouvelle fiction drama avec la fanbase et le cast d'aventures. Voili voilou n'hésitez pas à me laissez un review ça fait plaisir les perso ne m'appartienne pas désolé pour les faute d'ortographe et bonne lecture**_

* * *

Dés truqués

Chapitre 1 : SMS étrange

Il était 17h, un vendredi quelconque, Gwen la Sanglante rentrait chez elle, heureuse que le week-end commence enfin, elle allait pouvoir discuter à volonté avec les gens de la fanbase d'Aventures. Il se mit à pleuvoir et, le tout en poussant des jurons à faire frémir ta grand-mère, elle alla se mettre à l'abri sous un porche. Son téléphone vibra, elle venait de recevoir un sms, elle s'empressa de lire et son sourire s'effaça aussitôt.

« _Je suis soit morte, soit à l'hôpital, dans les deux cas mon esprit n'est plus ni dans mon corps ni dans ce monde. Je voulais juste te remercier pour le bonheur que tu m'as apporté durant les derniers instants de ma vie. »_

« Mais putain c'est pas possible. »

A plusieurs kilomètres de là, Khigane était en train de se faire défoncer sur blood born. Au bout de la 5ème morts il pausa sa manette et partit se servir un verre de coca. Son téléphone bipa, il le prit et lut le sms qu'il venait de recevoir.

« _Je suis soit morte, soit à l'hôpital, dans les deux cas mon esprit n'est plus ni dans mon corps ni dans ce monde. Je voulais juste te remercier pour le bonheur que tu m'as apporté durant les derniers instants de ma vie. »_

Il leva les yeux, pour voir de qui il provenait et ses doigts se crispèrent.

Koschei soupira, elle s'ennuyait profondément. Elle avait vu tous les épisodes de Doctor Who et de Supernatural qui étaient sortis et elle n'avait pas d'inspiration pour écrire ou dessiner. Elle se connecta alors sur facebook et dit bonjour à toute la fanbase avec un de ses gif en tant que bonne gif girl.

Koschei - Salut

Laurelin – Coucou Kosch'

Kimi – Coucouille

Gwen – Les gens…j'ai reçu un message bizarre…de….

Myfan – Fait voir

Gwen - « Je suis soit morte, soit à l'hôpital, dans les deux cas mon esprit n'est plus ni dans mon corps ni dans ce monde. Je voulais juste te remercier pour le bonheur que tu m'as apporté durant les derniers instants de ma vie. »

Tsuki – Salut les gens ! Gwen qui t'as envoyé ce message ?

Mimilia – C'est normale si j'ai reçu le même ?

Maddey – Apparemment oui Mimi, car moi aussi

Tsuki – Je re

Myfan – Après c'est peut-être une blague

Tsuki – Regardez les infos !

Myfanwi alla sur le site du Monde et regarda le dernier article.

« _Un étrange mal sévit un peu partout en France, des gens sont retrouvés dans un étrange état, chez eux. Ils ne sont pas mort mais ne sont pas vivant pour autant, pour le moment on compte six malades mais il pourrait en avoir plus, les équipes de recherche cherche un remède contre ce mal étrange »_

Myfanwi - Ils ont dit qu'ils y avaient six personnes atteintes mais nous apparemment on en connaît trois

Tsuki – Venez sur TS si voulez savoir des truc, voici le mot de passe et tout.

Laurelin ne comprenait rien, ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'au moins trois de ses ami(e)s étaient dans cet état entre la vie et la mort mais tout à fait. Elle se connecta à ts et attendit.

« Salut Lin, fit la voix de Tsuki.

-Bonjour Lin, dit une autre voix plus grave, si tu te demandes qui je suis, je suis Khigane.

-A ok, répondit l'adolescente, enchantée.

-Coucouille !

-Kimi ou l'art de dire bonjour avec classe, s'exclama Gwen.

-Au moins, répondit Myfan, on sait que c'est elle.

-On ne peut pas mettre de gif sur ts, se plaignit Koschei, je ne peux pas faire mon entrée habituel.

-Moi je dis bisounours, sortit Mimilia, désolé c'est partit tout seule.

-Il y aurait eu Zec, fit Maddey, on aurait eu droit à plein de fois patate.

-Vous êtes bruyantes enfaite, se moqua Khigane, enfin bon moi je voulais savoir qui a reçu le sms bizarre.

-Moi, répondit aussitôt Mimi, Mad' et Gwen aussi.

-D'accord.

-Salut les gens, fit la voix de Jahwa, hé y'a du monde aujourd'hui.

-T'as entendu parler du mal bizarre qu'il y a en France jaja, demanda Tsuki ?

-Ouais, dit le dessineux, j'ai reçu un message bizarre aussi.

-Il venait de qui, interrogea Myfan ?

-Rallyx, un viwer de Khigane.

-Putain, souffla ce dernier, moi mon message venait de Missy…

-Le miens, ajouta Maddey d'une petite voix, venait de Rubéale….

-C'est la merde, se lamenta Mimi, moi je l'ai reçu de Tyessa…..

-Et toi Gwen, demanda doucement Kimi, qui te l'a envoyé ?

-Je, bégaya la jeune fille en sentant les larmes venir, c'est…c'est Rain…

-Rain Flicker, questionna Khigane, ou Rain au Chocolat ?

-Rain au Chocolat. »

Il y eut un silence de mort quand le téléphone de Kimi vibra.

« Putain, jura la benjamine, allez voir Twitter.

-J'ai vu, remarqua Jahwa, c'est…

-C'est Mahyar, coupa Myfan….

-Et que dit-il, demanda Laurelin, je ne peux pas voir là.

\- Je suis soit mort, soit à l'hôpital, dans les deux cas mon esprit n'est plus ni dans mon corps ni dans ce monde. Je voulais juste vous remercier pour le bonheur que vous m'avez apporté durant les derniers instants de ma vie, lurent d'une même voix Myfanwi, Kimi, Gwen et Khigane. »


	2. Chapter 2

_**Coucou les gens, voici donc le seconds chapitres. Alors un grand merci pour vos retours ça fait extrêmement plaisir, et ça donne envie de continuer. Bref n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ça fais plairsir, désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes et bonne lecture.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: L'histoire est m'appartient, aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent sauf Tyessa**_

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Visites

Biiip. Le seul son continue dans une chambre d'hôpital. Khigane était passé voir comment était sa chère et tendre, il savait qu'elle était dans un état bizarre mais pas à ce point-là. A première vus on pourrait penser qu'elle dormait, sa poitrine se soulevait à un rythme régulier mais le problème c'était le cardiogramme. En effet ce dernier indiquait l'arrête complet du cœur de Miss, ce qui n'était pas logique car apparemment elle respirait.

Le jeune homme s'approcha et lui prit la main, comme pour la réveiller.

« Missy, murmura-t-il, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas…réveille-toi…s'il te plaît ? »

Seul le bruit continu et exaspérant du cardiogramme était là pour lui répondre. Il soupira, lâcha la main de Missy et se leva. Au moment où il allait sortir, un bruit d'un objet qui tombe l'interpella. Il se retourna pour voir, rouler par terre, deux dés à dix faces. Il les ramassa et les fit rouler sur sa main. Ils étaient noirs avec les chiffres gravés en blanc cependant une étrange lueur mauve émanait des chiffres. Khigane les regarda un moment puis les rangea dans sa poche et sortit du bâtiment pour aller dans l'appartement de Missy.

Quand il entra dans l'habitation, une boule de poil fonça sur lui. C'était Thor, le chat de la dessineuse qui vint se frotter contre les jambes du jeune homme avant de courir en miaulant dans la cuisine. L'homme sourit, alla dans la pièce et servir les croquettes tant demandées par le chat. Après cela, il alla dans la chambre de cette femme chère à son cœur. Rien ou presque n'avait changé. La tablette graphique était posée en vrac sur un lit avec le stylet sur l'oreiller, un ordinateur portable était posé sur une chaise et le bureau, sur lequel la jeune femme était censé travailler, était couvert de feuille volante, comme des dessins griffonnés au crayon à papier. Khigane en pris un qui représentait un homme-singe et sourit en voyant son perso de JDR. Puis il alla s'asseoir sur lit en soupirant. Tout cela n'avait pas de logique, comment quelqu'un pouvait respirer sans avoir son cœur qui bat ? Et puis, comment était-elle devenue comme ça ? Toutes ces questions torturaient l'esprit de l'homme. Pour tenter d'avoir des réponses, il prit le pc et l'alluma. Il essaya un premier mot de passe, puis un deuxième, un troisième…Au bout du cinquième il put enfin se connecter à la session de Missy, c'était bêtement le nom du chat. Un peut à contre cœur, il fouilla dans les dossiers de la dessineuse mais rien ne l'interpella plus que ça, juste de beau dessins ou des fanfictions. Il soupira et s'allongea sur le lit, avant de fermer les yeux, vanné.

Pendant ce temps, à l'autre bout de la France, Krayn était partit rendre visite à Mahyar lui aussi. Il avait apporté la tasse bisounours du MJ, dans laquelle il avait mis des fleurs. Le streamer regarda son ami, que lui était-il arrivé ? Quand il avait vu la liste de tout ceux qui était touché par ce mal étrange, il avait remarqué que c'était des gens qui, soit était fan d'Aventures, soit aimait beaucoup le JDR. Bob avait tout de suite trouvé ça bizarre lui aussi. Le glouglou soupira, se leva et sortit mais avant une lumière l'interpella. Des mains de Mahyar émanait une lueur mauve, quand il se rapprocha il vit que cela provenait de deux dés à dix faces noirs. Il les prit, les fit rouler le long de ses doigts et sortit de l'hôpital en les glissant dans sa poche. Un fois rentré chez lui, il se connecta à Skype où l'attendaient Bob, Fred et Seb.

« Alors, demanda le pyro-barbare, il est comment ?

-Il respire, commença Krayn, mais son cœur ne bat pas.

-Wath, réagit le joueur du grenier ? Comment ça pourrait être possible ?

-Je viens de recevoir un message de Myfanwi, informa le métalleux, elle vient de me dire que Missy, Tyessa, Rain, Rubéale, toutes les quatre membres de la Fanbase, sont dans le même état. A et Rallyx aussi, j'allais l'oublier celui-là.

-Et il n'y a qu'eux, questionna le streamer, je n'ai pas raté une autre news ?

-Pour le moment, acquiesça Bob, il n'y a que eux six et apparemment ils ont tous envoyé un message bizarre, comme le tweet de Mahyar.

-Ah et, commença Fred, apparemment, ceux qui sont allé les voire ont trouvé des dés noirs à dix faces avec…une lueur violette ? Wath the fuck ?

-Ouaip, confirma le glouglou, Mahyar en avait dans les mains je les ai pris. Il y a bien une lueur violette qui en émane, c'est pas du n'importe quoi.

-Mouais, fit le pyro-barbare, c'est pas logique tout, ça pas logique du tout. Et puis comment tu l'attrape ce mal bizarre ? En faisant du JDR tout seule dans ta chambre ? Y'a aucune cohérence….

-C'est bien ça le problème, affirma le joueur du grenier, une maladie qui ne proviendrait pas d'un virus ou d'une bactérie. »

De l'autre côté de son écrans, Fred soupira, six personnes mais peut-être plus. Une idée germa soudainement dans sa tête, si toutes les personnes touchées avaient un lien avec le JDR donc, eux et les fans d'Aventures avaient une potentielle chance d'être touché.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Saaaalut, je sais je suis restée très inactive mais dame inspiration ne voulait pas rester avec moi. Donc voici le chap 3 j'espère qu'il vous plaira, on s'enfonce encore plus dans le mystère. Laissez une review ça fait toujours plaisir, désolé pour les fautes et bonne lecture :)**_

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Roll the dice

La conversation Skype se termina quelque minute avant le début du Stream habituel de Krayn. Le streamer se leva, alla se faire un thé et retourna devant son pc. Il lança le live, la danse des dindons tous ça, et il se sentit réconforté en voyant tout les messages de soutiens sur le tchat. Après avoir dit bonjour à tout le monde ses mains se posèrent sur les dés qu'il prit et qu'il examina.

« Un petit jet de début de Stream, proposa-t-il alors, aller c'est partis. »

Les objets du destin roulèrent pour afficher les nombres 001. Il y eut alors un étrange phénomène, les chiffres se mirent à briller très fort et à changer de place pour faire apparaitre le nombre 100. Aussitôt le streamer se sentit très mal, c'était comme si son souffle était aspiré par les deux dés. Il sentit son cœur ralentir et une violente douleur, qu'il ne put localiser, le fit pousser un hurlement de douleur et il s'effondra sur son clavier, créant la panique sur le tchat.

Laurelin sursauta en voyant cela, pas le p'tit Krayn, non ce n'était pas possible. Elle alla sur Facebook pour prévenir les autres membres de la Fanbase.

Laurelin- Salut, je pense que Krayn est touché aussi par le mal chelou.

Kimi- ouais, je viens de le voir s'effondrer en live.

Myfan- Et il a tweeté la même chose que Mahyar donc….

Maddey- Et de sept yeah.

Ezechiel- pardon mais enfaite y'en a huit, Gryf vient de m'envoyer le message bizarre.

Tsuki- Neuf…y'en a neuf…ce gros enfoiré de Khigane c'est lui aussi effondré en Stream.

Coeur-de-braise - Parfait…et c'est quoi la suite ? On finit tous comme ça ?

Gwen- Je ne sais pas…les gens j'ai peur.

Mimi- Si tu n'avais pas peur Gwenounette je penserais que tu es débile.

Gryf ouvrit les yeux. Il était allongé sur le sol et avait une étrange sensation. Sa tête lui faisait mal, mais ce n'était pas vraiment désagréable, ses mains piquetaient et un vent glacé vint lui fouetter la figure. Il se releva et regarda autour de lui, il était dans une plaine, avec ça et là des arbres et des buissons.

« Gryf, s'exclama soudain une voie dans son dos, c'est toi ? »

Le jeune ado se retourna pour voir le visage bien connu de Rubéale, à côté d'elle se tenaient Tyessa, Rain, et Missy. Il y avait aussi deux hommes, un de carrure imposante mais plus petit que l'autre qui était semblable à une asperge, surement Khigane et Rallyx en déduisit Gryf.

« Que s'est-il passé, demanda le familier de Mahyar, on est où là ?

-J'ai posé la même question, fit la voix familière de Krayn qui s'approchait du groupe, il n'y a pas deux minutes et Khigane aussi.

-Et personne n'a pu nous répondre, commenta alors le plus petit des deux hommes, mais en tout cas ce qui est bizarre c'est que je me suis réveillé ici après avoir jeté des dés, dés que j'avais trouvé dans les mains de Missy.

-Comment ça dans mes mains ?

-A l'hôpital, quand je suis allé te voir.

-Ca me revient maintenant, je croyais que c'était les miens, je les ai lancés et puis je me suis évanouie si on puis dire. Quand j'ai ouvert les yeux j'étais là.

-Et il fait drôlement froid, se plaignit la jeune Tyessa, maintenant que les autres zigotos sont réveillés on peut rejoindre Mahyar ? »

Rubéale fit un signe de la main et le petit groupe se dirigea dans ce paysage désolé et vide. Soudain apparut devant eux, un amas rocheux qui formait une espèce de petite grotte et qui faisait tache dans cette endroit.

« Euh…y'a un bug, réagit Khigane, comment ça se fait qu'il y est un truc pareil là ?

-C'est Mahyar qui a fait apparaître ça, expliqua Rain, me demande pas comment, on en a aucune idée.

-Entrez donc, tonna la voix du MJ, il fait meilleur à l'intérieur. »

Tous entrèrent dans la caverne, qui avait en son centre un petit feu qui chauffait l'abri. La plus jeune du groupe se rua près du foyer, et, sous l'air stupéfait de Khigane, Krayn et Gryf, elle mit ses jambes dans les flammes.

« Cherchez pas, dit-elle, apparemment je suis devenus une espèce d'élémentaire de feu.

-En effet, raconta Rubéale, certains d'entre nous ont développé des capacités surnaturelle, Mahyar, qui peut faire apparaître tout et n'importe quoi. Tyessa, avec son contrôle sur le feu et Rain, qui elle est adeptes de l'ombre.

-Et on est où ici, demanda Krayn ?

-Aucune idée.

-Mais moi j'ai une hypothèse.

-Ton hypothèse Tyessa est insensée, rétorqua Missy, ça n'est pas possible.

-C'était quoi ta théorie, questionna le copain de la dessineuse ?

-Bas enfaite, mon idée c'est qu'on est dans un autre monde, une base de jeu de rôle vierge.

-Ouais, c'est absurde, fit Gryf.

-Je ne trouve pas ça si absurde enfaite, commenta Mahyar, regardez vous-même vous m'avez dit que j'avais contracté des pouvoir de "MJ" donc…

-En tout cas ce qui est sûr, assura Rain, c'est qu'ici c'est vide, il n'y a pas de jour, pas de nuit et rien d'autre à par l'herbe jaune et les rares arbres. Le ciel est blanc, comme en hiver dans le nord et on ne voit jamais le soleil. Et pour finir, cet endroit est sans fin.

-On a cherché une sortie, raconta la plus jeune en s'allongeant dans le feu, un moyen de rentrer chez nous. On a rien trouvé.

-Donc si je comprends bien, dit Khigane, on est bloqué ici.

-Jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve une sortie, ou jusqu'à ce qu'on meurt. »


	4. Chapter 4

_**Salut, alors après un long moment d'absence je reviens avec un nouveau chapitre de cette fiction je vous prierais de m'excuser pour cette absence j'en suis navré. Comme d'habitude n'hésitez pas à laisser une review si ça vous a plût ^^, un autre chapitre de Echec critique devrait sortir prochainement. Bonne lecture :)**_

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Lettre, colère et écailles

Le temps avait passé, peut-être un an, un mois, une semaine, un jour, une heure, une minute ou même une seconde qui sait. En tout cas, eux n'en savaient rien. Ils avaient commencé à avoir faim et certain était partie à la recherche de nourriture mais ils n'avaient rien trouvé dans ce monde vide. C'est alors que Mahyar eut une idée, il se leva et alla dehors. Il ferma les yeux, cherchant à se concentrer, puis il visualisa un arbre, un arbre avec des fruits comestibles : un pommier. Alors l'arbre poussa, presque instantanément. Il était plus vert que les autres végétaux, des pommes rouges et appétissantes pendaient au bout de ses branches faisant baver les victimes de dés. Tyessa s'approcha de l'arbre et cueillit un fruit, elle croqua dedans et à son sourire on put voir qu'il était très bon.

Gryf sourit et se tourna vers son idole pour le féliciter mais il vit que le MJ était livide et transpirait. Il le prit alors par le bras et le ramena à l'intérieur de la grotte et l'aida à s'allonger. Krayn avait de la peine pour son ami, il était éreinté dès qu'il faisait le moindre effort, il ne pouvait sortir sans sa cape et il avait besoin de l'appui de quelqu'un pour marcher, comme un vieillard

« Faut qu'on trouve le moyen de sortir d'ici, lança subitement le streamer.

-On a déjà fait le tour de ce qui était possible, et ce monde n'a pas de fin, rétorqua Tyessa qui trépignait de froid.

-Il faut retenter, si on ne fait rien Mahyar va mourir, puis toi aussi, et toi, et toi… » S'exclama Gryf en pointant les autres du doigt avant de tomber à genoux, désespérer.

« En effet, affirma Rallyx, si baisse les bras maintenant on n'arrivera à rien. Si vous préférez attendre le trépas sans rien faire vous êtes libres de vos choix, mais moi je ne resterais pas les bras croisé alors que chez nous des gens nous attendent. »

Il y eut un long silence, tout le monde réfléchissait. Tyessa leva la tête, regarda chacun de ses compagnon puis alla dans la grotte et s'assit dans le foyer.

« Allez-y, je reste ici et je m'occupe de Mahyar. »

Rubéale hocha de la tête avant de se tourner vers les autres et de dire d'une voix autoritaire.

« On explore par deux, premièrement pour éviter de se perdre, deuxièmement pour que l'un ailler prévenir les autres tandis que l'autre reste sur place si on trouve quelque chose.

-Mais on est sept, il y aura donc un groupe de trois, fit remarquer Missy.

-Je propose que les filles vous alliez ensemble, suggéra Krayn, j'irais avec Gryf et Rallyx et Khigane vous explorer ensemble.

-Ou alors on fait plus simple, fit Khigane, Rain reste là et quand quelqu'un arrive en disant qu'il a trouvé quelque chose tu envoi des signes d'ombre avec ton pouvoir.

-Pas con, acquiesça la jeune fille, allez-y je vous attends. »

Les trois groupes restant partirent dans trois direction différente, à la recherche de quelque chose qui leurs permettraient de rentrer chez eux.

Rubéale avançait en trainant les pieds, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle se doutait qu'ils n'allaient rien trouver ce monde était trop vaste, jamais ils n'en sortiraient, ou du moins pas en vie. Son pied cogna quelque chose et elle tomba face contre terre.

« Alors grand-mère, se moqua Missy en souriant, on ne tient plus debout ?

-J'ai heurté un truc, rétorqua la MJ en se relevant. »

Elle regarda au sol, c'était un cylindre qui devait contenir quelque chose. La dessineuse le ramassa, l'ouvrit et en sortit une feuille qu'elle déroula.

« Il y a quelque chose écrit dessus mais je n'arrive pas à la lire, on dirait du Grec et du Russe c'est assez étrange.

-Je suppose que tu n'y comprends rien…

-A part qu'il y a écrit « Très bien » car c'est le seule mot russe que je connais, non en effet.

-Bon, apportons ça à la grotte. »

Les deux femmes se regardèrent avant de retourner sur leurs pas.

Plus dans la direction opposé, Khigane et Rallyx faisaient choux blanc. Le plus âgé des deux commençait à en avoir marre, chercher des chimères ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout. En plus de ça il avait froid et quelque chose lui grattait au niveau de la nuque. Il passa sa main à l'arrière de son crâne et ses doigts rencontrèrent une matière dure et étrange.

« Rallyx, demanda-t-il, tu peux me dire ce que j'ai sur le cou ?

-Heu, voyons voir…Oh putain mec t'as des écailles qui ont poussé sur ta nuque.

-Haha, très drôles et en vrais ?

-Bah pour une fois je troll pas, c'est vrais, ce sont des écailles vertes comme si tu étais en train de devenir un reptilien. »

Khigane fronça les sourcils avant de lever les yeux, une fumé noir flottait dans le ciel, les autres avaient trouvés quelque chose.

« Rien, rien, rien, rien, s'énerva Gryf ! Comment sommes-nous censés sortir d'ici ? On tourne en ronds ! J'EN AI MARRE ! Bordel de merde ! »

Le jeune garçon attrapa un caillou et la lança rageusement en l'air. Le caillou alla haut, mais il ne retomba pas. Krayn fronça les sourcils, le caillou décrivait une drôle d'ascension dans le ciel blanc jusqu'à disparaître. Il y eut une impact et la coupole blanche ondula comme de l'eau pendant que la nuage noir envoyé par Rain s'étendit. Krayn et Gryf allèrent rejoindre les autres, pendant qu'au même moment sur la Terre, Lorinea se prenait un caillou dans la figure.

Ils arrivèrent tous au niveau de la grotte où se tenaient Missy, Rubéale, Rain et Tyessa, une feuille de papier dans les mains.

« Ils se passent quoi, demanda Khigane ?

-Une lettre, répondit la parisienne, une lettre d'un fou.

-Et elle dit quoi, s'impatienta Gryf ?

-Elle est en russe en fait, donc bon pour la lire ça va être compliqué, surtout vu mon niveau dans cette langue. A ça y est j'ai compris, accrocher vous c'est…..chaud.

« _Bravos, vous êtes arrivés dans MON monde, ici tout est à créer et c'est là que vous intervenez. Je suis comme un dieu ici, je peux tout faire, vous donner des pouvoir, vous transformer en d'autre créature que des êtres humains, je peux faire de vos vies ces vies dont vous avez toujours rêvé. Je pourrais le faire mais à la place je préfère vous donner une mission bien plus importante : faites de ce monde ignoble un VRAIS monde de JDR. Certains d'entre vous seront en quelque sorte des demi-dieux, Mahyar par exemple avec son pouvoir de création ou Rain avec son pouvoir de l'ombre. D'autre seront les premières races vivantes sur ce monde. Peuplez cette terre, vivez ici en maître, soyez les premiers rôlistes véritablement en grandeur nature. »_


End file.
